


Experiments of Pleasure

by HuntressInSilver



Series: Experiments of Pleasure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Playful Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, mentions of kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressInSilver/pseuds/HuntressInSilver
Summary: Kuroo’s always been curious, has always asked himself why things had to be done a certain way. What would it be like to do something that wasn’t supposed to be done? Asking for his best friend’s help was the only way to know.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Experiments of Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026670
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	Experiments of Pleasure

Kuroo Tetsurou is a curious man.

He’s always been: a curious baby, a curious kid, a curious teen.

So it came to no surprise when, not long after he presented, he started experimenting.

Omegas were made for alphas, that was how it had always been, the law of nature.

But what about betas? He also knew of omegas who took care of each other during their heats when they didn’t have an alpha, or suppressants, to help them. Could alphas do the same?

He was 14 when he presented, only 15 when he lost his virginity to an omega, a pretty girl from his class who had confessed to him not even six months into their first year at Nekoma High. Around the same time, two things happened, as if on purpose… or maybe one led to the other, he wasn’t sure: Kenma was confirmed a beta and Kuroo’s interest in the other sexes spiked up. 

Of course, it had taken him a little while before he’d found the courage to ask his best friend what he had in mind. Surprisingly enough, at least for Kuroo, the blond had agreed with little to no hesitation.

Sex with betas was complicated, more difficult than it had been with omegas, but hadn’t felt any less good.

And then curiosity had overcome him. He’d looked online, asked in forums if his fantasies were common, shared by others, looked for alpha/alpha porn. It didn’t take him long to realize people weren’t as accepting of this kind of relationship as they were with other sorts of kinks and interests.

So here he was, years later, jacking off to his suppressed thoughts about his best friend.

He was overthinking this, he knew it, but what would Bokuto say if he were to ask him? Would he be disgusted?

‘He’s a freak.’ Kuroo thought, ‘He’s so weird he might even say yes.’

He shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. There was no way he would agree, Kuroo was the freaky one for wanting this.

Yet somehow the intrusive thought wormed his way to the front of his brain, the chance that the other boy would agree, and kept coming back the more he tried to push it away.

“Ugh fine!!” he screamed as he pushed his pillow over his head a few nights later, the thought stealing his sleep at night and making it hard to think about anything else during the day.

“Fine, I’ll ask him.”

\---

‘He’s gonna freak out. Or laugh. Or never talk to me again. Oh my god I shouldn’t have asked him to come.’

Anxiety seeped through him as he waited for Bokuto to arrive.

He couldn’t even play it as a normal hang out with his friend, he had explicitly texted him “Hey, bro, wanna meet? I need to talk to you about something”

But no matter what, Kuroo Tetsurou isn’t a coward. He was going to ask, and accept the consequences.

“Hey hey hey!” came the loud boy’s booming voice.

“Yo” Kuroo just answered, “Wanna grab a coffee?”

It wasn’t long until Bokuto started vibrating on his seat at the bar. Until now, they’d been making small talk, chatting about college and volleyball and work.

“So?” he asked when he clearly couldn’t take it anymore, “What did you need to talk about?”

Kuroo took a deep breath and started playing with the little coffee he had left in his cup. “Have you ever… thought about… sex?”

“Obviously.” The golden-eyed boy responded right away. “You haven’t? I mean, we’re 22 I’m not sure that’s healthy. Or wait maybe it is. I think I heard about it. Wait, are you a virgin? I thought you did It lots in high school, what with all those omegas confess-”

“No, no, listen.” Kuroo interrupted his mumbling as soon as he could, looking up from his cup and waving his hand in front of his face. “I’m not talking about that. I mean… have you ever thought about it in… different… ways?”

“Like what?”

“Like… not with an omega.”

Bokuto lifted a finger to his chin, looking away and rising an eyebrow. “Mmm” he pondered.

Kuroo shifted on his seat, nerves building up as he looked at his best friend considering his suggestion.

Bokuto’s face scrunched up the way it always did when he was thinking too hard, trying to understand something that didn’t make sense to him.

“But, isn’t it… normal?” he asked eventually.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Kuroo quickly confirmed. “That’s why I’m asking if you ever thought about something else. Something that’s not… normal.” his voice cracked and faded away with the last word, guilt and shame overcoming him.

“To be honest I haven’t. Have you?”

Kuroo just nodded.

“What have you thought?” Bokuto pushed, and if Kuroo didn’t know any better, he’d think he was doing it on purpose. “Something fun? Something weird? Or maybe something creepy? Something legal at least, I hope.”

Kuroo shrugged at the questions, looking away and muttering under his breath: “An alpha?”

“You’re an alpha.” Bokuto stated, as if they didn’t both know already.

“I know.”

Of all the sceneries that played in Kuroo’s head when he had pictured this moment, Bokuto’s reaction was the one he hadn’t expected.

His eyebrows knitted together, showing his confusion as they did before. “How would that work?” he asked, and his tone was so genuine that Kuroo almost cried. He wasn’t disgusted, or freaked out, or making fun of him. He almost sounded… curious.

“Just normal I suppose.”Kuroo answered. “With lots of lube.” he added at the end, chuckling as he felt as if a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. “Wanna try?” he finally managed to ask, looking the other in the eye.

Bokuto just stared back for a little, before lifting his shoulders and saying: “Why not?”

\---

The short trip to Kuroo’s house felt like many more they’d taken in the past: spent just chatting and joking and just having fun. Bokuto had asked some questions, like how or when he’d started thinking about this stuff, if he knew what they were doing, if he’d looked it up online. Just random, innocent questions he was curious about.

When they finally closed the bedroom door behind their backs, Kuroo sighed, walking closer and asking: “This is your last chance. Are you sure about this?”

Bokuto looked back at him as the taller boy’s hand lifted to rest on his cheek.

He nodded, his face slowly inching towards Kuroo’s, his eyes dropping to the other’s lips, but as they fluttered close, he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Even if you’re on bottom?” Kuroo smirked as Bokuto’s face shot up to look at him.

“What?! I thought you were going to bottom!”

“When have I ever said that!” Kuroo chuckled. “…pretty please?” he then asked, batting his lashes and lowering towards Bokuto’s lips.

“Fine.” The other huffed, before closing his eyes again, welcoming the contact he was, for some reason, eager to get.

And yet, Kuroo stopped once again, his lips just a breath away from Bokuto’s. “I want you to use your words from now on.” He firmly ordered, before finally pressing into the kiss.

He heard a low, muffled whine when their lips finally pressed together, but he couldn’t quite tell whether it was his or Bokuto’s.

His lips were chapped, not as soft as Kenma’s or those other girls’, yet the roughness almost made it feel even better.

It reminded him of what was really about to happen.

He was finally, _finally_ , kissing, and soon will be having sex with, another alpha. Not a soft omega, or some ordinary beta. No, he was kissing, touching, _fucking_ a strong, big, hard, rough alpha.

And if that wasn’t enough to make him realize, as soon as their tongues met and soft sighs mixed with wet sounds in the quiet room, the air got so thick it was almost hard to breathe, filled with two alpha’s pheromones.

Bokuto was the first to pull away, panting hard as he looked Kuroo in the eyes.

“Bro, you fucking stink.” Was the first thing he said when he caught his breath, earning a laugh from Kuroo.

“Oh shut up! Of course you aren’t going to like another alpha’s pheromones. My scent is not as sweet as an omega’s, you idiot.” He answered, pushing his friend back on the bed.

He landed on the soft mattress and commented, walking himself backwards towards the pillows: “Yeah, well, Akaashi does smell sweeter.”

“Don’t you dare think about someone else while you have sex with me!” Kuroo responded, throwing a pillow in his face. “Especially not Akaashi!”

At the very least, he was happy this was how the whole thing was going. It didn’t feel forced, and surely it didn’t feel as serious as it probably was. Maybe this won’t change a thing in their friendship, something that Kuroo had feared from the moment he decided to speak up about his desires.

“I want to blow you.”

Bokuto’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, his voice scarily low and serious, a stark contrast to the playfulness they’d just shown.

“You what?” Kuroo asked, scared he might’ve misheard.

“I want to blow you. If this is what an alpha’s pheromones during sex smell like, I want to know what their cum tastes like.”

Kuroo was left dumbfounded. Wasn’t he the one who wanted to do this? Hadn’t Bokuto only agreed out of kindness? Now that he thought about it, hadn’t he agreed way too fast to bottoming, when he had never thought about this sort of intercourse? If it was any other alpha, they would’ve insisted on topping… right?

In a quick motion, Bokuto had their positions switched, his knees on either side of Kuroo’s legs and his hands on the mattress by his head.

He didn’t really worry about trying to make it sexy when he pulled Kuroo’s shirt off over his head, the two had seen each other naked plenty of times in the locker rooms and showers.

What he had never seen, though, was his hard cock bouncing free after he unceremoniously pulled his jeans and boxers down.

“Are you this hard just from a kiss? Maybe you really are a virgin and you only made up all your hook ups in high school so you wouldn’t sound lame.” He chuckled, before receiving yet another pillow on his face.

“Shut up, I’m not!” Kuroo argued, his face red from embarrassment. “I wasn’t even half hard until you started saying weird shit.”

“I’m just making fun of you.” Bokuto laughed yet again, and as the sound filled the room, Kuroo felt himself relax a bit. “How am I the one saying weird shit thought? You’re the one who brought all of this up in the first place.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t even think you’d be into it.”

“Well, It sure looks like _you’re_ into it-oof” he complained, as Kuroo threw the pillow in his face one last time.

“Just shut up and suck my dick, will you? I’m going soft here.”

Bokuto’s laugh as he lied on his stomach was one of the most beautiful sounds Kuroo had ever heard.

“First you tell me to use my words, then you tell me to shut up, you gotta pick a side, bro.” Bokuto finally said, his breath ghosting on Kuroo’s crotch, and making him arch his back.

When his tongue finally made contact with the tip of his cock, it felt like ice on a burn.

He had wanted this for so long, felt so bad and yet so good about it for so long, and he was finally getting it, what he’d been dreaming about for years. And maybe Bokuto wasn’t even good at this, but he couldn’t tell, his _feelings_ being the only thing his mind could focus on right now.

His eyes shot open, his head thrown back and back arching off the bed when the soft heat of Bokuto’s mouth engulfed just the tip of his cock.

But it lasted only for a moment, as Bokuto slipped off and said: “Oh my god, this is _so_ not like with an omega. You’re huge, man, give me a moment to adjust.”

And then that mouth, that hellish yet godly mouth was on him again, and Kuroo’s head was turning into a big, white blank.

He could feel every movement, like it really was his first time all over again. The flicks of Bokuto’s tongue against his shaft and his tip, the slide of his cheeks and the breaths he let out of his nose.

And when finally Bokuto’s lips managed to kiss his knot, even if just barely, he was sure he was going to cum.

He was being so embarrassingly fast, but how could he not be when all of his fantasies were coming true?

“Bok-Bokuto. Boku-oh fuck Kou-” Kuroo was chanting his name like a mantra to keep himself grounded. He felt like he might go crazy if he didn’t.

When the other boy heard his first name being called, he groaned so loud it could be heard despite the thick length filling his throat, the sweet vibrations from his voice sending electricity down Kuroo’s spine.

“Fuck. Oh fuck Kou I’m gonna come. Shit. Stop, please, I’m gonna come.” He begged, tugging hard at his friend’s hair.

Bokuto let the cock slip out of his lips, and as he lazily pumped it, he smugly asked: “Already, Kuroo? Why stop? Afraid you’ll knot my throat?”

And right as he was staring to laugh, about to say he was just messing with him, something hot and wet hit his cheek.

He looked down, and for a moment was stunned by the sight.

Kuroo’s whole body was twitching, his head thrown back, face scrunched up in pleasure and mouth open in a voiceless scream. Sticky spurts of cum kept shooting from his cock, landing on Bokuto’s clothes and Kuroo’s own naked body.

“S-stop.” The brunette begged, and only then did Bokuto realize he had never stopped stroking his cock.

He pulled away, sitting on his heels and staring at his hand, his clothes, his friend, while he waited for him to come down from his high.

“Holy shit.” He only murmured, as Kuroo threw an arm over his eyes.

“Yeah.” He just managed to let out, his voice croaky from moaning so much.

“Do you… want to keep going?” Bokuto asked, uncertain of his friend’s current strength.

“YES.” He quickly answered, springing up and turning them around.

As impatient as he was, Kuroo didn’t want to be as quick and uncaring as Bokuto had been when stripping him, so he took his time, peeling his clothes off of him one by one and gently kissing and biting every newly exposed inch of skin.

By the time he got him in just his underwear, Bokuto was panting and letting out soft sounds, a wet patch now clearly visible against the outline of the tip of his cock behind the thin material of his boxers.

When he pulled the last piece of clothing down and the length sprung free, Kuroo felt his mouth water.

His cock was big, much like his, if not slightly more, but his knot was definitely wider. And it wasn’t even full yet. Maybe one day he will ask him to feel it, if Bokuto was still okay with this, but now he was too eager to feel just how tight an alpha’s ass was.

Unlike omegas, they weren’t made to be fucked, and while betas weren’t made for that either, it was so much more common for them to be on bottom, that it didn’t take long to get them all soft and stretched either. Alphas? Kuroo felt like an alpha’s ass was probably so tight it would be painful to knot.

He shook his head at the thought.

Was he an idiot? He couldn’t knot his friend. Not unless he wanted to rip him apart, that is. And he didn’t want that… yet.

“Fuck, I want to suck you off too, but I’ve been waiting too damn long for this.” He told his friend, stretching to the side to grab a bottle of lube from his drawer.

He tried to be as quick and at the same time as efficient as he could with this. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, but at the same time he was painfully hard again already, and even if he’d just come, his cock begged for the tight heat that was currently surrounding his finger.

He was right, Bokuto almost felt like he was trying to break his finger off, even with just one.

“You’ll have to relax, or it’s going to hurt, and I don’t want that.” He warned.

“Easy to say-nngh- you’re not the one with a finger up his ass.” Bokuto retorted, voice strained as he tried to talk and not moan.

Kuroo ignored his remark, only smiling to himself as he poured even more lube on his hand and his friend’s hole, trying to work a second finger inside.

Eventually, somehow, he even fit a third, and a fourth, managing to wriggle them around inside, eliciting moan after sweet moan from his friend who was, at the same time, trying not make too many of these embarrassing noises.

“I think you’re ready.” Kuroo finally announced, slipping his fingers out and marvelling at his best friend’s gaping asshole.

He reached to the side one again, ripping open a condom and started to roll it down his length, when Bokuto mumbled something he couldn’t quite catch.

“What?” he asked, stopping mid-movement.

The other cleared his throat. “I said. Do we need that?”

He was looking away, but Kuroo could still see his flaming red ears. He smirked smugly and asked: “Oh? What was that? Do you want to feel my raw cock inside your wet little asshole?”

If he hadn’t done it himself so much just earlier that night, he couldn’t have dodged the pillow that Bokuto had thrown this time, so hard it flew all the way to the other side of the room.

“Woah.” He said before laughing.

“You’re an idiot.” The blushing man beneath him only said.

“I’m just teasing you.” Kuroo cleared, “I read somewhere that even if you can’t get pregnant, you shouldn’t come inside an alpha or a beta.”

“You’re worried about some weird disease? I’m clean, you know!”

“No, not that, it has to do with your stomach getting messed up or something. I could go raw and pull out, but part of what I always wanted to try was cumming inside so…” he explained, rolling the condom all the way down and placing his tip at Bokuto’s entrance.

Whatever the other was going to answer was cut off by the loud moan that left him when Kuroo’s tip popped inside.

All _he_ could think, on the other hand, was trying not to come just yet.

Just the head was inside, but he could already feel the heat radiating from his friend’s body. It wasn’t comparable to an omega’s, but the tightness… he had never felt something like this. He was expecting it, and he surely wasn’t disappointed.

Nothing had ever felt like he was feeling now. Not an omega, not a _virgin_ omega, not a beta, not Kenma, who had not only never had sex before he did it with Kuroo, he had barely ever touched himself, let alone finger himself.

Not even the toys he had bought when he finally got his own house and wouldn’t have to hide from his mum or his sister felt like this.

He had only had a taste, and he was already getting addicted.

He gave short, weak thrusts as he tried to push himself deeper without ramming his best friend.

He had to remind himself that sometimes. Not only he was fucking an alpha, he was fucking _his best friend_.

By the time he bottomed out, both him and Bokuto were gasping for air, gripping whatever they could –Kuroo’s back for Bokuto and the pillow besides Bokuto’s head for Kuroo- to keep themselves afloat as drops of sour scented sweat drenched the sheet they were lying on.

The air was saturated in pheromones, to the point Kuroo even wondered if there was any oxygen left in the room, but with time they had both got used to it, and it was almost starting to become a pleasant smell.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hold out much longer.” Kuroo said, giving a small thrust to accentuate his point.

Bokuto just nodded, pulling him closer and burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

The pace Kuroo set was brutal, all he could think about was his own and Bokuto’s pleasure.

The sound his friend made were heavenly, gaining a louder pitch with each thrust, and when his arms started to cramp and he pulled himself up, the new angle made him cry out in pleasure as his prostate was pounded against.

It felt so good, so much that Kuroo wondered just why it took him so much to ask.

Why were people so against this if it felt so good?

But maybe it was just him.

And despite the fact that he was feeling his orgasm building, he wanted to make sure Bokuto felt good too.

So when he wrapped his fist against his friend’s weeping length, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and the other somehow managed to moan even louder, he knew he could die a happy man.

Bokuto’s insides were gripping him tight, occasionally fluttering against his cock and sending shocks of pleasure through his veins.

It wouldn’t be long for either of them, he could tell by the endless stream of precum that kept drooling out of Bokuto’s slit with each thrust and each pump.

But he wanted to hear.

He wanted to hear that he was making Bokuto feel good, that he was the one bringing him to complexion.

What he hadn’t noticed, was that, while he was extremely vocal with his own pleasure, Bokuto’s mind had short-circuited the moment he had first hit his prostate.

“Ah. AH- Ku- I-“ was all he could get out before his thick seed painted his and Kuroo’s chests.

Kuroo started at him wide eyed, marvelling at the show that played before him, and thanking whatever gods were up there that he could be blessed with such experience.

Before he could react, he found himself being pushed over the edge, and only when he heard the chilling scream the other let out he understood that he’d done exactly what he’d told himself not to.

He looked down, being pulled so harshly out of his fuzzy minded bliss that he barely registered his own orgasm, and saw his hips pressed flush against Bokuto’s ass.

“DID YOU JUST KNOT ME?” the boy asked in a panic.

“I- UHM- SHIT- I DIDN’T MEAN- I WAS GOING TO-“

“IT’S FUCKING HUGE! IT HURTS!”

“I’M SORRY!”

“Fuck…”he smartly concluded after a bit.

They only lied there, in an awkward silence, Kuroo slumped on top of Bokuto as drying cum made their skin stick together.

“I’m knotting you next time.” Bokuto muttered at one point, making Kuroo spring up at look at him with the most shocked expression he’d ever seen on his face, the movement pulling groans of pain and pleasure from both.

Next time?

There will be a next a next time?

Kuroo searched his friend’s face for any sign of mocking or teasing, but all he could see was sincerity and… well, a very confused face.

“What?” Bokuto asked as his eyebrows knitted together, “Do I still have cum on my face?”

Kuroo fell against his chest again, sighing and closing his eyes as he listened to his friend’s heartbeat.

“No, I just thought you would’ve killed me once we get unstuck, I’m happy you’re thinking about a next time.”

He felt Bokuto shift a bit. “Well, just one time isn’t enough to understand if you like something, you have to try multiple things. And times.”

The silence they fell in was much more comfortable and light-hearted than before.

“And it felt good.” Bokuto mumbled after a little, probably hoping not be heard, but Kuroo was too close to him not to.

But he didn’t answer anyway, only smiled to himself.

“But I _am_ killing you once we get unstuck.” The other added, louder this time, making Kuroo laugh one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never written abo stuff before, so I hope this doesn't suck XD  
> If you enjoyed feel free to comment (I might answer late, sorry in advice) and check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/huntressinsilv) if you don't come from there!


End file.
